Charisma
by animefreak114
Summary: Road Camelot:Noah of Dreams decides to get back at Kanda for killing skin in her own creative way by trapping Kanda in her dream world and bringing to light aspects of Kanda's character the Japanese Exorcitst hardly wanted to believe she had. How will she deal with everyone at the Order after this? How will she deal with Allen? Fem-Kanda! AU Sorta Multi-Chapter fic


**A/N: Welcome all to my third story! I just couldn't resist the vibe this pairing provided so here I am! Of course there is a small twist, as you've read in the summary this is no ordinary Yullen. **

**Also if you're into falling in love romantic shtick I see most Yullen fics fall under then turn back now. There will be minimal actual romance between these two. After all sexual tension among other aspects of physical attraction isn't always associated with love. This will also have its humor but it's a mostly dark fanfic. **

**WARNING: Somewhat OOC Allen in this chap due to Road and her twisted image of him. Also be warned this chapter is mainly a teaser for those to come. It does have some action in it and it's fairly vague ;)**

**There is some lime in this chapter and please go easy on me in criticisms…I've never written sexy scenes before O_O**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Own D Gray man**

**Let's crack on shall we?**

What was that old saying? Opposites attract but never last, or some shit like that?

Bullshit bullshit bull-fucking-shit! Piss on the papery bastard who came up with that. Her denial was automatic and for the sake of her tattered sanity—it had to have been. She didn't even understand how in the seven circles of hell she could be attracted to someone she hated so fucking much!

Allen Walker of all people; Allen-Fucking-Walker!

Piss on Tiedoll for spouting out that romantic sex-love-soulmate-sack-of-dog-shit. Seriously, did the man even have any working experience to—Okay she was totally _not _going to think about her master in that way. She very much wanted to keep the remnants of her small lunch in her stomach.

But damned if her master was even somewhat correct in his theory. She would sooner use Mugen to clean out her ears than allow herself to fall head over heels with that clownish, masochistic, beansprout of a boy!

So why were such thoughts, she normally worked so hard to push aside at the bulk of her mind? She had that Lolita Noah _bitch _to thank for that, and for her current predicament.

"Kaaaannndaaa~"

The boy on top of her toyed with her name as he, almost lazily, continued his ministrations. Down deep below the levels of her mind that refused to bend to the situation she now faced, Kanda inwardly cursed herself as her body responded to that unseemly call. She couldn't tell if that was meant to be a drawl, a coo, or a purr—possibly a cross between all three. Either way, the voice was a paradoxical vice to her ears; smooth, almost gentle, but mischievous and borderline mocking. It endeavored to caress her mind just as his hands caressed her body…

_Trying to coax her into submission…_

A gloved hand idly traced the line of her firm jaw before moving to her jugular. By the time the hand moved down to settle between the valley of her clothed breasts her teeth were grinding together in suppressed fury. The responding chuckle only served to further fuel the flames of her ire.

"It is truly confusing is it not? The tumult of emotions you haul around behind your stoic façade. Your hatred for me is matched only in your stubborn, repressed desire. I can practically hear your blood singing in your veins, in search of gratification and to be honest—

His voice became deeper and more breathy with every word he uttered to her and it was all she could do to hold back a shiver of what, she did not know. He lowered himself onto her deliberately slow as he buried his head into her hair to whisper in her ear:

-I find it utterly intoxicating."

God damned that Noah Bitch

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Since the attack on the Black Order Headquarters months ago, it had been sometime since any of the remaining Exorcists had seen any sign of the Noah. Before their appearances were growing in frequency only to stop after their previous advent. Chaoji, the newest Exorcist of the Black Order thus far, had remarked that it was because they were beaten so soundly and that humanity was making a comeback. _

_Optimistic fool he is…What "soundly beaten" was he referring to anyway? Would that be the one where Headquarters was destroyed and a good score of lives were lost or worse taken by the Earl as skulls? No, if anything they were out there planning their next big move. This was surely the calm before the shit storm of the century. When next they were hit, it was gonna be devastating and Kanda would bet her hand that morons like Chaoji would be among the first to fall._

_That being said she was hardly expecting a clever attack from a certain little girl Noah to abscond away with her on one of her missions in search for innocence…_

* * *

Her chest swelled up and down against his own. The two orbs of flesh pressed against him almost pleadingly, much against the wishes of her mind. Her breath had quickened and her face had flushed more in anger than arousal. No doubt this phantasmal beansprout could pick up on such emotions.

"Go fuck yourself," She spat as she struggled even more against her bonds. He purred as the action only served to brush her body up against every inch of his own.

"Why would I do that when I have you right now, love? I know you want this and I know you want me.."

Whatever retort she had prepared died in her throat when the kid forced his thigh between her legs and moved up and down in a teasing manner.

_Ugh talk about taking mind-fuckery to a whole new standard…_

"What the fuck man," She responded, trying to keep hold of her resolve. "Who would…will you just... Seriously, I-"

"Do my ears deceive me? I do believe someone is beginning to stutter," he cooed as he moved his hands to knead her pert breasts.

"Then let me the fuck go, dumbass beansprout," Somehow Kanda managed to find her voice within the anger that began to bubble up once more at his mockery.

"Who's calling who a dumbass? Stop denying yourself, girl. We both know you don't really want me to…"

"Wanna fuckin bet, bitch," She shot back in a challenged tone. However that too began to wane when she felt his breath caress her straining left nipple.

"What do you want me to do, Kanda?"

"I _want_ you-"

"Ah?"

She looked down at him when he cut her off to which he looked back up. His mouth was still hovering over her nub. His eyes were molten silver with desire and one white eyebrow was cocked in amusement. At the sight, she felt a steady throb arise from the apex between her thighs. She was angry she was worried, but hell she was aroused and it showed from the flush on her face.

"Asshole! You know I didn't-"

She lost her words as the ache between her legs intensified to an unbearable level. Somehow she had forgotten that his thigh had been rubbing up on her clothed clit the entire time. A warm mouth enclosed on her left breast and began sucking hard as the other was fondled by a still gloved right hand. Damned if she was going to make any noise though. Considering her wrists were bound to the headboard of the bed there wasn't much she could do with her hands. Still she settled for closing them into tight fists almost grateful for the small distraction the pain provided her as she felt blood seep down from the crescent moon cuts her nails were making as they bit into the skin of her palm.

But it wasn't enough…

_Oh god…_

"mmmhh," the boy still attached to her nipple practically moaned against her skin. She had to fight the urge to moan herself as the action caused delicious vibrations against her overly sensitive flesh. Her skin felt heated and her clothes clung to her body from the sweat.

When her orgasm hit her she had to bang her head back against the headboard quite firmly to keep from crying out in ecstasy. While she had won that battle, she lost the war with her body as it spasmed within his grasp. Her hips bucked into his (to which she felt more than heard a cross between a gasp and hiss from him in response) and her body arched like a bow.

When she calmed down to some degree she felt him leave her nipple with a sound _pop_ and sat up to look at her outraged, flushed face with a smug expression planted firmly on his own.

"Well that got you to shut up for once didn't it? Feel free to enjoy yourself love because I'm not nearly finished with you—not by a long shot."

Had she been any other sappy woman she would've gulped at that corny shit. Instead she spat in his face while thinking of the many violent methods she could use on that Noah when she found that little _cunt._

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Shortest chapter by far. Don't worry, they'll get longer as the story progresses. **

**That said this story was inspired By something Komui said to Kanda in The Book of Virtues and Vices by Sonnenkoenigen:**

"**Your personalities are like magnets: Align them one way and you get fights, align them the other way and you get…"**

**Her Yullen fic is by far the best I've seen on this Fandom yet, and if you ask me, the most underrated. I highly recommend it :D **

**Well fave follow or review and tell me what you think of the story thus far. Questions and commentary are both encouraged and adored. **

_**Animefreak 114 Clocking Out!**_


End file.
